Secreto romantico
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa consigue ingresar a la universidad M, la misma donde estudia Misaki Takahashi. Por su parte, Usui Takumi se encuentra con un pariente lejano, quien resulta ser nada mas ni nada menos que Akihito Usami. Mientras estos dos intentan resolver sus conflictos familiares, los dos Misakis trabajan juntos para descubrir un poco del pasado de sus parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** esta historia fue creada como mero entretenimiento. Los personajes de Kaicho wa maid sama y Junjou romantica les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bienvenida ^^

 **Prólogo. Todo esfuerzo será recompensado**

\- Misaki, una carta para tí- le dijo Suzuna a Misaki.

Los ojos dorados de la joven brillaron de la emoción al ver el sello de esa universidad en el sobre. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido. Al terminar la lectura, mostró una gran sonrisa y saltó de la emoción.

\- ¡lo hice! ¡hurra!

\- ¿que conseguiste, hermanita?- le preguntó Suzuna, con curiosidad.

\- ¡ingresar a la prestigiosa Universidad M! ¡y con una beca! - dijo Misaki, sin poder contener unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Debido a su condicion económica, Misaki creía que nunca conseguiria ingresar a una universidad. Añenas podía costear los gastos de la casa con su trabajo de medio tiempo en el maid cafe. Y a pesar de su esfuerzo, las deudas aumentaban cada dia más. Sin embargo, su mamá deseaba que su hija siguiera con sus estudios luego de graduarse del instituto, obtuviera un titulo y asi poder encaminarse en la vida. Y en el instituto sus profesores le dijeron que tenía todo lo necesario para solicitar una beca completa aue le ayudara con los gastos de los estudios universitarios. No solo era la mejor alumna en todas las asignaturas, sino que tambien fue la mejor presidenta de centro de estudiantes de todos los tiempos, la que logró mejorar la imagen que todos tenian del instituto y tambien la unica que fue reelecta dos veces como presidenta, logrando incluso que muchos clubes ganasen en varias competencias estudiantiles. Con todo eso podia facilmente ingresar a la universidad que desease, solicitar una beca y continuar con sus estudios.

Y lomconsiguió. Trabajó dia y noche para lograrlo.

\- escuche que tu novio también ingresó a la universidad M - le dijo su mamá, el día en que Misaki tendría su primera clase.

\- ah, ese idiota pervertido alienigena del planeta de las feromonas - murmuró Misaki, para luego agregar timidamente - pero me alegro. No deseaba estar lejls de él después de terminar la preparatoria.

\- ¿y qué va a estudiar? - le preguntó Suzuna

\- Contabilidad - le respondió Misaki - y como yo estudiaré economía, tendremos materias en común.

\- ¡cuidate, querida!- le dijo su mamá, dandole un beso en la frente - no te sobreesfuerces. Sigue tu propio ritmo.

En la entrada de la casa le esperaba un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes. Era Usui, su actual novio. Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron levemente, pero enseguida sacudios su cabeza, se acerco a él y caminaron juntos hasta el metro, que los llevaría a la prestigiosa universidad M


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Primeras impresiones**

Akihito Usami estaba leyendo un libro cuando ingresó a la oficina su amigo de la infancia, Hiroki Kamijou. Normalmente Hiroki solía echarlo de su lugar de trabajo, pero ese día parecía estar de buen humor. Aunque, para no perder la costumbre, soltó un gruñido al ver al escritor leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos.

\- ¡Qué extraño verte de buen humor!- le dijo Usami- ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!- le respondió Hiroki, mientras empezó a revisar unas redacciones hechas por los nuevos alumnos de su cátedra.

Usami dio una mirada y, en una de las hojas, leyó "Misaki" seguido de un +100.

"¿Misaki con la mejor puntuación?" pensó Usami, consternado. Pero para despejar toda duda, le preguntó a Hiroki:

\- ¿Quién es ese alumno que sacó notas altas?

Hiroki vio la hoja, mostró una sonrisa de orgullo y respondió:

\- Es una alumna que se graduó del instituto Seika. Ingresó a la universidad con altas calificaciones, razón suficiente para obtener una beca completa. Se ha vuelto famosa por todos los profesores y hoy tuve la suerte de tenerla en mi clase. Unos alumnos estaban conversando mientras anotaba en la pizarra y, antes de que les lanzara libros, fue ella quien les gritó y los hizo callar. ¡Definitivamente es la alumna perfecta!

\- Mmmmh... ya veo- murmuró Usami, al percartarse de que no se trataba de su novio Misaki, quien era hombre y sus calificaciones iban de media para abajo, además de que logró ingresar a la universidad solo porque había vacantes.

\- A todo esto, es extraño que preguntes por uno de mis alumnos - Observó Hiroki.

\- No. No es nada- dijo Usami - por cierto, ¿Puedo llevarme este libro? Empecé a leerlo y quisiera continuarlo.

\- Aún tienes que devolverme dos libros que te presté.

\- Ya te los devolveré. A cambio, te regalaré éste.

Le dio un paquete, el cual Hiroki lo desenvolvió y se le iluminó la cara al ver su contenido.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Hacia tiempo quería tenerlo! ¿Y a qué se debe el regalo?

\- Es por las veces que me dejaste ver tu colección de libros.

Usui vio el auto de Usami a la entrada de la facultad. El escritor estaba esperando a Misaki Takahashi para llevarlo a su casa.

Usui se acercó, golpeó el vidrio de la ventana y, cuando ésta bajó, saludó con un "¡Hola!"

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Usami, algo molesto al ver al muchacho.

\- ¿Así saludas a tu primo lejano?- le preguntó Usui- Ahora estudio aquí. ¿A quién estás esperando?

\- A Misaki.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- ¿Eh?

Mientras discutían, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes seacercó a ellos. Miró primero a Usui y luego a Usami y exclamó:

\- Este... Usagui... ¿Lo conoces?

\- Si. Por desgracia - suspiró Usami, molesto - Es un primo lejano con miles de habilidades y que se cree el mejor del mundo.

\- Al menos no soy un completo inútil que se cree la gran cosa y hace lo que se le antoje - le dijo Usui. Luego miró a Misaki y le preguntó: - ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Soy Misaki Takahashi, del segundo año- respondió el muchacho- realmente estoy sorprendido. No pensé que seas cercano a Usagui.

\- Actúas como si me conocieras y recién ahora hablamos.

\- Aaah... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tú y esa tal Misaki se volvieron muy populares por sus altas calificaciones. Todos los profesores hablan de ustedes. Hasta el demonio Kamijou está admirado. Y eso es mucho decir.

\- ¡Vámonos!- ordenó Usami.

\- Usagui, estoy hablando con...

\- ¡No importa! ¡Vámonos!

El muchacho suspiró. Otra vez volvieron los celos de Usami. Se despidió de Usui y subió al auto.

\- Usagui, no deberías comportarte así.

\- Y tú no deberías confiarte demasiado. ¿No recuerdas el incidente con tu sempai? ¿O con mi hermano?

\- ¡Pero Usui ya tiene novia! ¡Es esa tal Misaki que, por casualidad, tiene mi nombre!

\- ¡Y eso es lo que me inquieta! ¿Qué tal si un día te ataca y luego me dice que solo "se confundió"?

\- Ya puedo cuidarme solo. No necesitas decirme con quién hablar y con quién no.

Usami detuvo el auto, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo besó.

\- ¡Oye, idiota! ¡Detente!

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Solo quiero que seas mío!

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Lo entendí! Aaaah...

Usami lo soltó y siguió manejando. Aún así, en el fondo se alegró. Si Usui tenía novia, no había de qué preocuparse. Solo le inquietó que esa chica también se llamara Misaki, como si fuera que en cualquier momento pudiesen arrebatarle lo que más amaba en el mundo con la excusa de que "ambos se llaman igual".

A pesar de todo, presintió que ese año sería muy interesante y se presentarían nuevos obstáculos que se interpondrían con su amor.

 **Nota:** ¡Buenas! siempre pensé que la historia de Junjou Romántica y Maid Sama son similares, así que creé este crossover fusionando ambas historias. Aclaro que no leí el manga de Maid Sama, pero tengo una vaga idea de cómo fue el pasado de Usui y aquí intento aclarar esa duda, jejeje... La historia se ubicará más o menos cuando Misaki (el de Junjou) está en el segundo año de la facultad, así que sería el sempai de Misaki (la de Maid sama). También pienso realizar cameos de algunos personajes de ambos animes como la familia de Misaki mujer, los profesores de la universidad M y mucho más. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Ando corta de tiempo, así que me tardaré un poco en escribir la historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bienvenida. Y quisiera saber si les gustaría que agregara escenas de sexo o cree algún triángulo amoroso entre los personajes (solo quiero ver arder el mundo, ñaca ñaca). Saludos! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Para no generar confusión, me referiré a los dos Misakis por sus apellidos: Takahashi M (Junjou) y Ayusawa M (MAid sama). Solo sus parejas los llamarán por sus nombres XD

Takahashi M estaba caminando por la calle. Ya se hacía de noche, por lo que decidió tomar un atajo para llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

Cuando entró en un callejón, un ratero lo tomó por los brazos y lo estrelló contra la pared, apuntándole con un cuchillo. El muchacho tembló. Se había gastado casi todo su dinero en las compras y no quería perder su celular, porque tardaría meses en conseguir uno nuevo.

Por suerte, alguien lo salvó del apuro.

Vio cómo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos dorados le daba una patada al ladrón, para luego desarmarlo y e inmovilizarlo.

\- Devuelve lo que robaste, maldito cabrón- le gritó la muchacha.

El ratero dejó el celular por el suelo y la joven lo soltó, por lo que huyó aterrado en lo más oscuro del callejón.

Takahashi M enseguida se percató de quién era su salvadora. Era la estudiante becada del primer año, la que causó buenas impresiones a los profesores por sus altas calificaciones y su buena conducta en clase. Era Ayusawa Misaki, la fenomenal estudiante quien, coincidentemente, tenía su mismo nombre y era pareja de Usui Takumi, el primo de Usami Akihito.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ayusawa M al muchacho.

\- Eeeh... sí, gracias- dijo Misaki, sintiéndose un completo inútil delante de su compañera de curso - Escuché que eras buena en artes marciales, pero recién hoy pude comprobarlo.

\- Ahora que me fijo, ¿vamos a la misma universidad?

\- ¡Sí! Me llamo Misaki Takahashi y estoy en segundo año de economía. Ambos hacemos la misma carrera. Una vez más, gracias por salvarme.

\- De nada - dijo Ayusawa M, sonrojándose un poco.

En realidad no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. Es más, siempre le decían cosas como "eres una chica", "Podrías meterte en problemas" o "si sigues así nadie se te acercará". Sin embargo, desde que empezó a salir con Usui, todo eso dejó de importarle. Aunque a veces temía que él se cansara de ella precisamente por su actitud de marimacho.

\- Sé que es tarde, pero te acompaño a tu casa - le dijo Ayusawa M.

\- No te molestes - dijo Takahashi M, moviendo los brazos - Vivo cerca de aquí, nada más quise tomar un atajo. Soy experto en problemas, por cierto. JA JA JA

\- Yo también - dijo la joven - no te imaginas en todos los líos que me metí cuando iba a la preparatoria.

\- Pues te sorprenderás si te cuento las cosas que me pasaron el año pasado - dijo el muchacho y, al decir eso, se sonrojó. Recordó la vez en que conoció a Usami, cómo descubrió que éste amaba a su hermano mayor, cómo se convirtió en su tutor y cómo, después de varios sucesos, se volvieron amantes.

Al final, el muchacho accedió a que la joven lo acompañara hasta su casa, aunque creía que lo correcto sería que él la acompañara al menos hasta la parada del metro. Pero como ella sabía defenderse, entonces accedió a su amabilidad.

Durante el trayecto, empezaron a charlar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has sido presidenta del centro de estudiantes dos veces? - dijo el muchacho, sorprendido por lo que le contaba su nueva amiga - ¡Genial! Takumi ha de ser afortunado al ser tu pareja.

\- Es un idiota - dijo la muchacha, sonrojándose - se la pasa diciendo cosas pervertidas. Pero, aún así, siempre está cuando más lo necesito.

\- Definitivamente eso es de sangre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Takahashi M le contó a Ayusawa M sobre el encuentro que tuvieron Usui y Usami en la universidad. Después de eso, Usami le explicó que Usui era un pariente lejano por vía materna, por lo cual no compartían apellido. La muchacha quedó sorprendida por lo que le contaba su superior y dijo:

\- En realidad Usui casi nunca me habla de su familia. Y me parece injusto, porque él sabe todo sobre mí, pero yo casi no sé nada sobre él. Me dijo que sus padres viven en Inglaterra, pero nunca me explicó el porqué vino a Japón a estudiar en un instituto normal, teniendo todo el dinero del mundo para ir a un instituto privado del exterior. Y tampoco sabía que era pariente del famoso escritor Usami Akihito. Por cierto, ¿Él es tu pareja?

\- ¡Sí! Digo... este... ¡No lo malentiendas! ¡No es que me gusten los hombres! Es que... yo... él... Es una larga historia - dijo el muchacho, sonrojándose completamente.

\- Me recuerdas a un miembro del centro de estudiantes del instituto donde estudiaba - suspiró Ayusawa M

Llegaron hasta el departamento donde vivía Takahashi M. La muchacha se percató de que era un departamento de lujo. Las únicas veces que ingresó en uno fue en sus citas tardías con Usui. A veces salían muy tarde de sus respectivos trabajos de medio tiempo y, como el departamento de Usui quedaba más cerca, pasaban ahí la noche. Su madre y su hermana lo sabían, pero siempre les enviaba un mensaje de texto para que no se preocuparan.

\- La estación queda por aquí cerca - observó Ayusawa M - nos veremos mañana.

\- Gracias por la compañía - dijo Takahashi M - Ah, por cierto... no seré tan inteligente, pero como soy tu superior, puedo orientarte sobre algunas materias que dan los del primer año.

\- Gracias. Sería de gran ayuda.

\- ¡Saludos a Takumi!

Los dos Misakis se estrecharon las manos y regresaron cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

El muchacho reflexionó sobre las palabras de su nueva amiga. La verdad también tenía esa clase de sentimientos con respecto a Usami. Prácticamente sabía poco de su familia. Conoció al hermano, al amigo del hermano, al papá y a la prima de Usami. Pero no sabía quién era su madre y el porqué Usami parecía detestarlos a todos, incluso a Usui. Definitivamente las familias millonarias siempre tenian sus conflictos internos.

Así que, esa noche, se propuso a ser amigo de Ayusawa y resolver juntos el misterio que envuelve a sus extrañas parejas.

 **Nota otra vez:** Aquí uso el término "superior", dado que en los animes siempre le dicen "sempai" a los que son de un curso o grado superior en el colegio o en la universidad. Y al traducir "sempai" sonaría como "superior". Y en los próximos capítulos Usui le dirá a Misaki "presidenta", dado que en el anime le decía siempre "kaicho" que, traducido, sería "presidenta". Seguiré esperando sus comentarios y sugerencias XD


End file.
